


Morning

by Sunako_Akuma



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunako_Akuma/pseuds/Sunako_Akuma
Summary: Writer's Month 2020 Fifth prompt: soulmatesA morning the the McGarrett-Williams household.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was me attempting pure fluff, but somehow it ended up as fluff with plot and a horrible backstory to the characters, that is only briefly mentioned but still.  
> While I actually managed to follow my notes this time, it still nearly ran away.  
> Shorter than my usual works, but I'm personally happy with it.  
> Enjoy.

Danny was woken up by the persistent ray of light that just wouldn’t go away. While the simplest solution to the problem would just be turning around but Steve’s vice grip on him made that an impossible feat. And it was far to comfortable and warm to move away. Grumbling Danny turned his face against the coarse, scared skin on Steve’s right arm and tried to fall back asleep. The gentle throb of his own scared arm that beat in the same beat as Steve’s heart was deeply comforting. He felt the slight scratching of Steve’s stubble against his shoulder blade and knew his soulmate was waking up. Probably for the second time today. A warm hand slid over Danny’s scared arm, before fingers intertwined and he was pulled closer. Danny grumbled louder when Steve stretched and the scared skin was scratching uncomfortably at Danny’s face.

“Morning.” The voice was muffed by Danny’s skin and he just huffed as an answer and rolled over enough to manage to kiss Steve on the lips, before the door flew open with a loud band and a small bundle of energy jumped into their bed with lightning speed.

“Danno! Uncle Steve!” Both mentioned people groaned, partly at the pain of having knees dig painfully into their hips alongside with being glad he missed more nether regions and partly because peace was shattered.

“Danno, Uncle Steve. You promised we’d go to the zoo today.” Danny had a quick look at the clock and bit back another grumble. At least it was nearly 7. And not 4 like last time.

“We’re up, Charlie. How about you ask Grace to help you get ready and then we’ll all be ready at the same time?” Steve mumbled, gently brushing a few strands of blond hair out of Charlie’s face. The boy’s face light up and he jumped out of the bed, nearly tipping over Steve’s feet in the process. After that Steve turned back to hug Danny close again.

“Gracie!” echoed through the house and followed by a door slamming open.

“Shouldn’t we get up and get ready?” Danny mumbled. Steve just hid his face in Danny’s nape, before mumbling.

“It’s gonna take a while for Gracie to get remotely awake and until then we have time.” Danny snorted, but leaned back and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the ‘peace’. Ignoring Charlie’s whining at Grace to move faster, that were loud enough to wake the dead.

After a few minutes Charlie was back in their room, crawling to his Danno complaining that Grace wasn’t moving fast enough.

“Have you washed your teeth yet, buddy?” Charlie shook his head.

“Then how about you do that. I’m sure by then Gracie is awake.” His son beamed at him and tried to get out of the hug Danny had him in. During it, Danny felt the well-known smooth patch of skin everybody had and had to hold back as to not flinch away. While Charlie ran out to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Danny thought about the soulmark. Everybody is born with one.

There were rules for the soulmark. It was always smooth, even if a scar ended up on the same spot. It was never bigger than the diameter of a tennis ball and sensitive as hell. If one ever damaged the skin on with the soulmark was, it would hurt like hell. Some were so sensitive that you couldn’t put plasters on or even touch it. And the soulmark always is coloured and lively.

Theirs was different. Danny’s entire skin between the elbow and the wrist was scared, same with Steve. It was coarse and uneven. Hilly, his uncle always stated with distain. Other than the fact that it looked horrendous, it was dead. There was no pain sensitivity. Steve had a knife sticking in the arm once and it simply didn’t hurt. They felt it if someone touched it, but other than that, not much more.

A loud shout made them jump in their bed, before they realized at it was only Grace shouting at Charlie to stop playing with the showerhead, they relaxed.

“I guess this is our cue to get up.”

Danny was just getting his hair in order, partially watching Steve stick the kinetic tape all over his scar. Today Charlie had chosen a deep blue, which went well with Steve’s T-shirt. They were getting better, ever since finding each other. But their past was just too traumatic to simply change it from one day to the next. They stopped covering their marks when at home and when ohana was coming, but every other time, it was still covered.

A hand touching his right hand, shook him out of his thoughts. Danny watched Steve grab a bandage out of the cabinet and bind it around his arm, with gentleness that was utter needless, but still warmed Danny’s heart.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact that during correcting I found a rather interesting mistake. In the second paragraph where Danny kisses Steve, I had somehow written kill instead of kiss.  
> Just an amusing fact I thought I'd share.
> 
> I might write Danny and Steve's life as a little series. Let me know if anyone is interested.  
> As usual should any question be, ask, I do not bite.


End file.
